overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Actor/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Pandora's Actor is one of the smartest, most tactical and powerful NPC by settings, but often uses his talents in some strange matters like the way he tends to act exaggeratedly so. As a higher-tier Doppelgänger, he has an ability to mimic a player based on their appearance as well as their ability. In particular, it is purely the Players belonging to the guild Ainz Ooal Gown that he can mimic. By transforming into one of these players however, Pandora's Actor will receive penalties in all attributes when he does that. Nevertheless, his main ability above all else as a doppelgänger is the capability to shape-change into other people lies his main forte. As Pandora's Actor has taken on another person's form, he can almost used all of their abilities and skills only up to 80% of their originals' potency. Among Pandora's Actor having 45 different forms to mimic from, it would include all 41 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown and the other rest of his 4 remaining forms are left unknown currently. For instance, Pandora's Actor is able to make use of guild members like Nearata's appearance, so he is able to utilize their special ability in that form for various purposes. Since the talent of Pandora's Actor focuses on transformation, he is obviously capable of disguising himself and his own presence as a player or even the creator of an NPC to some degree. Such of a disguise was able to somehow deceive an NPC like Sebas while under the form of his creator Momonga. Unfortunately, his transformation of Tabula Smaragdina, the creator of Albedo didn't hold a lasting effect on their respective NPC for long. This is because she quickly realized that the Supreme Being standing before her is nothing more than an impostor pretending to be him through appearance-wise. Reasonably so, it was why Momonga made Pandora's Actor in the first place with the intention of preserving his guild members' appearance. Despite having 45 forms, it seems that Pandora's Actor can still transform into anything as long as it is a living thing he is taking the form of. Pandora's Actor is also tasked with making preparation for the currency needed to activate the Great Tomb of Nazarick’s defense network. Although Pandora's Actor may not seem as strong as some of the other Floor Guardians, he is considered to be the most diverse and capable of taking on the shape that will have the greatest effect. Additionally, Albedo claimed that, as part of her management responsibilities, she knows Pandora's Actor is the Area Guardian of the Treasury and is equal in strength to Demiurge and herself. In other words, it is possible that said strength from Pandora's Actor being comparable to the two Floor Guardians must have been measured specifically by their intelligence. According to Sebas however, there was a rumor going around in Nazarick that the strength of Pandora's Actor is on the same level as the rest of their Floor Guardians too. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Pandora's Actor was the third NPC to receive this ring from Ainz. Trivia * Pandora's Actor has access to multiple Job Classes, due to the various characters he is able to mimic. Taking on the form of Ainz Ooal Gown's guild members meant he can also take on the appearance of their particular Heteromorphic Race. * While Pandora's Actor is at the top of the NPCs in terms of intelligence, tactical ability and power, his movements are normally restricted to the Treasury and the throne room. This was because he is look upon as a treasure and a final trump card that served to preserve the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Although Pandora's Actor can transform into any one of the 41 Supreme Beings and use all of their abilities and skills, Maruyama tweeted out saying that he is unable to gain access to their Super-Tier Magic. * While half of Nazarick's Undead were made by Ainz, the other half were made by Pandora's Actor. Granted, the undead made by Pandora's Actor were weaker than those made by Ainz, to some extent. Also, whenever he's isn't on the form of Ainz, all those undead gets frozen. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills